


Librarian Castiel (Fanart)

by Astroskylark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fanart, Gen, Librarian Castiel, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroskylark/pseuds/Astroskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a librarian with an affinity for maps, old books, and the smell of parchment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Librarian Castiel (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking Photoshop requests!


End file.
